durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Erika Karisawa/Relationships
To be reworked. Walker Yumasaki Erika and Walker met by chance at a fake Blue Squares base and have been close ever since. Their mutual obsession with anime and manga serves as the primary link between the two. They share many personality traits and mannerisms, will openly discuss anime and manga in detail regardless of who they are with (much to Kyouhei's and Saburo's chagrin), and will somehow even tie in anime-themed metaphors when dealing with intense situations. Walker and Erika also share a much darker, sadistic side that contrasts their usual playfulness. As shown in the manga and light novels, the two of them seem to enjoy torturing people and inflicting pain on others. The methods they use usually follow a theme representing a manga they force their victim to choose (this aspect of their personalities is hinted at in the anime but is much more toned down than in the light novels). It is unknown exactly how they developed this kind of personality, although it is implied by Erika that they used to work for various illegal organizations before Kyouhei (as Erika puts it) "pulled them out of the darkness," which implies that Kyouhei was responsible for reforming them back to regular society. Erika is the more independent one of the pair, as well as the more responsible one. This is most evident during episode 19 of the anime when, after Masaomi asks about the Blue Squares, Walker nearly loses his temper, but Erika manages to calm him down. She also appears to be more social than Walker, as she has numerous friends outside of Kyouhei's group, whereas Walker is only ever seen with either Kyouhei or Saburo when Erika isn't around. The only real conflict the two share regards the yaoi subgenre in anime and manga. Erika is an avid fujoshi (yaoi fan) and frequently pairs up various people, whether they are fictional or real. Walker is less than enthusiastic and even feels somewhat annoyed with Erika's tendency to pair up anyone she sees. Although this is the only place Erika and Walker's interests significantly diverge, it isn't something that affects their relationship in any negative way. Kyouhei Kadota Erika has been with Kyouhei and his group for several years and are extremely loyal to him, following him in defecting from the Blue Squares without question or thought of consequence, and later following him in joining the Dollars. When Kyouhei was beaten into a coma in volume 10, Erika immediately drops everything to see him in the hospital. During her stay, she swears vengeance while smiling maliciously. In the side stories, it is implied that she has feelings for Kyouhei, but these are never elaborated on or addressed in the main series. Kyouhei is sometimes annoyed when Erika is overly fanatical in her interests in anime and manga as well as torture, but he still cares for her deeply. Saburo Togusa Erika has been friends with Saburo for several years. The two were loyal to Kyouhei when they were members of the Blue Squares and followed him in leaving the gang and later joining the Dollars. The two share a desire to not lead a quiet life. Although Saburo does not share Erika's same enthusiasm for anime and manga, he still considers her to be one of his closest friends. Anri Sonohara After the incident with Toramaru and after witnessing Anri use Saika to fight Vorona, Erika and Walker started asking Anri all kinds of questions about Saika, most of which she wouldn't give a straight answer to. Erika and Anri spent more time together after everything quieted down and became good friends afterwards. Erika tries to get Anri to take up cosplaying and even convinces her to try on a few outfits but has very little success. When she learned that Kadota was attacked she rushed to the hospital with Anri, who stayed with her the whole time. Erika then stood up to defend Anri against Izaya, by saying she was Anri's friend when Izaya mentally broke her with what he intended to do to Masaomi and Mikado. Category:Relationships